Feuding With Friends
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Sequel to Recruiting Rivals. It's Valentine's Day, and Marlene's twin sister visits. The stage is set for love, misunderstandings and fights! Reviews are appreciated. Please read Recruiting Rivals first!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POM.

Marlene watched Skipper kiss Millie goodnight. She ripped the paper heart card she was making for him. When was he going to realize that she had feelings too? And how exactly she would express those feelings was out of the questions…

Then she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find her sister.

"Ella! Oh, come in!"

***

Kowalski flicked his pencil around the table. He was busy making a Valentine's Day card for Kelsa, but couldn't find any words that expressed his feelings without being too mushy.

He watched as Millie slid into her bunk. Then he got the perfect idea. He scribbled it down on the piece of paper.

***

Rico was moping. He had been moping a lot lately. Moping about what, exactly?

Lola, his otter girlfriend had to go back to her own zoo. Now he had no girlfriend/lady friend/doll/crush to hold. He closed his eyes. Then an idea came to him.

He would make her a card. Then he would send it to her! It was genius! The only problem?

Rico couldn't write.

***

Kowalski finished his card. He folded it rather lopsided and tucked it under his pillow. He couldn't help smiling. Valentine's Day was next week, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Kelsa's face when she read it.

***

"Well?" asked Kowalski to Marlene. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"It seems a bit… how bout you just write, roses are red, daisies are white, I love you, that sort of thing. It isn't poetic enough."

Kowalski frowned and snatched back the paper. "I know she'll like it."

Marlene shrugged. "If you don't want to hear honesty, don't ask for people's honest opinion!"

Kowalski left her habitat.

***

Meanwhile, Ella studied the penguins relationships. She, being a trickster, couldn't help making a couple of letters herself…

"Signed, Skipper." she giggled, finishing writing the card. And she slipped it into Millie's mailbox.

***

**What did the letter say? Will Rico solve his dilemma?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**~Lukos**


	2. Drama, Drama!

"Well?" Kowalski's voice was eager. "Open it!"

Kelsa opened the card.

_Dear Kelsa,_

_The feelings I express for you are similar to those that Skipper has expressed for Millie, though of a possible lower intensity._

_Sincerely,_

_Kowalski_

Kelsa looked a bit confused. She didn't want to hurt Kowalski's feelings, though…

"I love it." she said, giving the tall penguin a hug, cracking a fake smile.

***

Millie opened her card carefully.

_Dear Millie,_

_I would love to date you, but I am sorry that our relationship must end. I'm in love with another animal, and her name is Marlene._

_Love,_

_Skipper_

Millie sighed and ripped the card in half. Skipper came over and sat beside her.

"I was going to make you a card," he said. "But I decided I'd rather just tell-"

Millie stormed off, throwing the now card confetti at the leader penguin.

"What? Millie?" Skipper called after her.

***

Ella skipped to the penguin's habitat. Kowalski was out there, working on an invention. He looked almost exactly the same that Ella remembered.

"Oh, hi Marlene." he said (as Ella looked exactly like her sister).

"Hi Kowalski." Ella sat down beside the tall penguin.

"This is a shr-" Kowalski was cut off as Ella leaped on him.

"What are you-" Then the otter pulled his head to hers and they kissed.

That's when Kelsa came in.

"Uh!" she said furiously, stomping away.

Kowalski pushed Ella off of him. "Kelsa!" he called. "Kelsa, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand! I understand perfectly!" she said.

"Kels-"

"Don't talk to me! Just… go away!" Kelsa turned away, sobbing lightly.

Kowalski sighed. Where did that otter go?

***

Lola was in her habitat with Jeremy. She was chomping on an oyster when a carrier penguin flew down. It tossed a paper at her and flew off.

Lola looked at the paper. It showed a very sloppy drawing of a penguin with feathers on his head. He was holding hands with an otter that looked more like a rat. And a heart that was more like a circle was above it, with the word "Luv" in it.

He held the paper against her chest. "Rico." she breathed.

Aww! I got the idea cause when I was little, I drew pictures of dogs and cats holding hands. Above them there would be a heart with the word "Luv" (I wasn't the best speller).

Keep tuned for the next chapter!

~Lukos


	3. Marlene! Or Ella?

Kowalski stomped over to Marlene's house and pounded on her door.

She opened it with her usual smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Kowalski." she said. "You look kind of angry… what happened?"

"You happened! Why did you kiss me in front of Kelsa? You know I've been trying to keep our relationship together! If you have feelings for me, keep them to yourself!"

"What? Kowalski, I didn't-"

"Just stay away! You've caused enough damage already!" Kowalski stormed off.

Ella, who had been watching, had too giggle a little.

Marlene watched the penguin go and shut the door. "What was that all about?" she said out loud. "Ella, do you know anything about-"

"Got to go! Late for something!" Her twin sister pushed past her and out the door.

***

Meanwhile…

"Kelsa, it was a big misunderstanding. Can we please start over?"

"Okay… for you. I'll believe you." Kelsa kissed Kowalski lightly on the cheek. Then the Ella ran up.

"Everything's set for our date tonight, 'Walski." the otter said.

"Uh, Marlene, I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh. Is this that brat of a girlfriend you keep talking about? The one that you say is always nagging?" Ella pointed to Kelsa.

"Just when I thought you'd changed, Kowalski!" Kelsa slapped Kowalski and ran off.

Kowalski rubbed his cheek.

"Marlene…" He turned around, but Ella was already gone.

***

**Uh-oh! Poor Marlene! Somehow she's going to be blamed for all of this…**


End file.
